


Sink Into You

by therron_shan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tenderness, also bath cuddles, teeny bit of smuttiness at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therron_shan/pseuds/therron_shan
Summary: Set in Act III, after the completion of the quest "Best Served Cold".  Hawke and Anders return to the estate, and Hawke's in a mood.  Between the rising tensions in Kirkwall, the stress of his sister being kidnapped, and a lack of sleep, Hawke wants nothing to do with anything.  Anders takes it upon himself to take care of his lover.Aka some very self-indulgent fluff because act III is so stressful.  Rated M for language and slight, non-explicit naughtiness.





	Sink Into You

**Author's Note:**

> thus continues the (never-ending) saga of my ridiculous obsession with anders.  
> title inspired by "water" by bishop briggs.

Hawke slammed the bedchamber door behind him, and the resounding slam echoed throughout the estate.  Maker, what a day.  What a _fucking_ day.  They’d spent the morning traipsing around the Wounded Coast in search of Bethany and when they finally reached her, Hawke was more than itching for a fight, potential allies or not.  _Nobody_ threatened his family.  Not when there were so few of them left.  Hawke sighed heavily and leaned back against the door, red steel clanking against wood.  A fight had indeed ensued, but at a fairly large cost.  Thrask, the most reasonable templar Hawke had ever met, as well as a strong ally, was now dead.  Bethany had returned to the Wardens, and the knight-commander was still in power.  Fuck, to top it all off there was still that incessant _throbbing_ beneath his armor; sore muscles and half-healed injuries crying out.

Someone knocked on the door.

Hawke gritted his teeth and spoke harsher than he’d intended.  “ _What_?”

“It’s me, love.”

Anders.  Hawke sighed but did not open the door, unsure if he even wanted to see Anders right now.  No doubt he wanted to talk about Bethany and the state of Kirkwall and Maker knew what else, but Hawke just did not have the energy.  “What do you want?”

He lowered his voice and Hawke could hear the smile in it.  Damn it, Anders was going to kill him one of these days.  “Open the door.  Please?”

Hawke opened the door and the moment he looked at Anders, his heart _melted._   _Fuck._ He folded his arms over his chest, and Anders followed his movements.  And then those amber eyes met Hawke’s and Anders sighed.  “You look like shit, love.  Take off your armor and join me in the bathing room.  And I am not taking no for an answer.”

“I see.  What awaits me there?”

Anders smirked and leaned closer, close enough that heat began to pool in the pit of Hawke’s stomach.  _Damn him._   “A hot bath and your naked boyfriend.”

“Oh, he’s here?”  The sarcastic quip left his mouth before he could stop it, despite his mood, and a part of him hated that Anders could do this to him.  He just wanted to wallow in his anger, _damn it_.

Anders smiled, as if he could read Hawke’s mind, and moved in close for a slow, lingering kiss.  “Let me take care of you, love.”  And with that, he walked off in the direction of the bathing room.

_Insufferable ass._   Hawke watched him go and bit back a smile.  Anders knew exactly what he did to Hawke; he had to.  All those whispers and kisses and naughty promises.  Though if Hawke was telling the truth (and Maker, he would _never_ admit it), he liked it.  For now, any thoughts of templars and mages and battle and politics were gone from his mind; all he wanted was to sink into hot water and feel Anders around him.  He tugged off his armor and left it on the floor beside the bed (it could be cleaned later) and headed for the bathing room in just his underclothes.  Bodahn and Sandal had made themselves scarce after he’d burst into the estate in a rage earlier and if they were smart, they would not be around now.  Good.  He wanted to be _alone_ with Anders.

Hawke stepped into the open doorway of the bathing room – and stopped to watch.  Oh Anders was _definitely_ trying to kill him.  He sat in the bathtub already, absolutely, _wonderfully_ naked, and he sank beneath the water.  After a moment he rose back up with his eyes still closed.  He smoothed his hair back, water dripping from all his sharp angles, and took a deep breath.  Whether or not this was for his benefit, Hawke did not particularly care; because for the first time in far too long, Anders seemed to be enjoying something simple.  And he looked so _beautiful_ , so achingly beautiful and Hawke’s heart swelled.

And then Anders opened his eyes and smiled and Hawke had to stop himself from charging over and capturing his lover’s mouth in a shattering kiss.  “Are you going to join me or just stand there and stare?”

“I am enjoying the view.”

Anders snorted but his face lit up.  “Get in here, love.  Before the water gets cold.”

Hawke stripped his underclothes off, definitely loving the way Anders sucked in a breath when he stood to his full height, and made his way to the bath.  “Scoot.”

“No.  I want to hold you.  Sit in front of me.”

“You are trying my patience today,” Hawke muttered as he complied, sinking into the hot water.

“I’m merely returning the favor.”

The bathtub was long enough that Anders could stretch his legs out, and Hawke settled between them, fighting the urge to simply melt into him.  The heat of the water was almost hypnotic as it washed over his body and he closed his eyes as he leaned back against Anders.  As if automatically, Anders slowly slid his hands down Hawke’s chest and rested them there.

“There.  Isn’t that nice?”  Anders kissed his head.  “Now close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Humor me, hmm?”

Hawke grumbled but did as he was told.  Maker, he was actually beginning to relax.  Exhaustion settled in his bones and he realized how utterly tired he was.  That, and the fact that Anders was lazily skimming his hands along Hawke’s skin.  Electricity swirled beneath them, typical of when Anders was healing him.  Usually Hawke protested but not tonight.  Tonight it felt good.

“After all this is over, we should get away for a bit,” Anders murmured.  “Just you and me and a place in the mountains.  Or the coast.  It doesn’t particularly matter; just somewhere we can be alone.”

Hawke nodded, almost too drowsy to speak.  The hot water curled around him and he nestled against Anders, warm, smooth Anders.  “I’d like that.”

They sat in silence for awhile, Anders skimming Hawke’s skin with healing hands, relieving the tension in his muscles.  Maker, it felt so nice.  Hawke wanted nothing more than to melt into it all, to forget everything but Anders and his touch.

But, of course, Maker had other plans.

The door opened with a soft creak and Anders tensed.  “You didn’t close it all the way, love?”

“Hmm?  Oh, apparently not.”  Hawke sat up and huffed.

Barkspawn stood at the edge of the bathtub, panting and looking between Hawke and Anders excitedly.  Damned dog.  When he wasn’t interrupting _bedtime_ he was interrupting bathtime, apparently.  And while Hawke loved his stupid hound… now was not the time.

“No, no, no.  Out, old boy,” Anders said, hands on each edge of the tub to hoist himself up.  Cuddle time was over, then.  “And don’t look at me like that.  Out.”  He climbed out, absolutely naked and dripping wet and it honestly should not have turned Hawke on the way that it did.  He sat up and watched as Anders chased the poor pup from the bathing room and muttered something about cats and mabari hounds being big stupid brutes.  He returned and looked at Hawke from the doorway with a soft, loving gaze.

“What are you staring at?” he asked softly, a smile playing at his sweet lips.

Hawke let his eyes wander for a moment, slowly, up and down Anders’ tall, lean body, and he definitely did _not_ want to lick every single water droplet from his skin.  And when he met Anders’ eyes again he smiled.  “You’re so beautiful.”

Maker, the look on Anders’ face.  He lit up, and crossed the room in a few long strides, with all the purpose of a man on a mission.  And when he reached the bathtub he bent and caught Hawke’s mouth in a desperate kiss.  Heat erupted in Hawke’s belly and he wound a hand in Anders’ hair, tugging him even closer.  He wanted, _needed_ more than just a kiss.  And when Anders pulled back for air, Hawke kept him bent and half-raised himself to nip at Anders’ jaw and neck.  All of a sudden he could not get enough.  Perhaps it was the exhaustion setting in, causing some sort of frantic delirium.  Perhaps it was that vague, looming fear he could not shake, the one that said he was going to lose everything and everyone he loved soon.  Or perhaps he was simply craving Anders.  Craving his touch and his kiss and his body.

So much for relaxing.

“If you pull me any further,” Anders said rather breathlessly, “I’m going to fall in.”

“Good.”  Hawke sucked particularly hard at that spot behind Anders’ ear, the one that made him moan.  “I want you, Anders.  Right now.”

“But – “

“No buts.  You had your time, and now I get to take care of you.”

Anders shivered.  “Lucky me.”


End file.
